


Well-documented and Best Avoided

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Tainted Water [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Altered States, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Gen, Implied Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Minor Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Nausea, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Hux seeks Mitaka's assistance after reacting badly to Kylo Ren's use of the Force, an encounter with a captured Poe Dameron...and accidentally ingesting truth serum.Follows on from the events ofUnreserved Obscenity
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Dopheld Mitaka
Series: Tainted Water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: write to my heart





	Well-documented and Best Avoided

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **write to my heart** shiritori community. My starter came from "He needed a **drink**."

"Drink this, sir." Hux took the cup from Mitaka, confident this time that it was pure, filtered water, without even a drop of truth serum. "That'll help flush it out." He bit his lip before he opened his mouth and told Mitaka that he knew how truth serum worked, thank you very much. There was more than one reason that prisoners' water intake was carefully monitored. What he really wanted was a flask of caf or tarine tea, but the combined effects of caffeine and truth serum were well-documented and best avoided. The waves of nausea hadn't yet subsided either, though their intensity was beginning to lessen.

"Thank you." Mitaka nodded. There wasn't anyone else on the ship he trusted enough to confide in, but he'd known Mitaka more than half his life and knew the lieutenant's patterns. He was clever and cunning, frequently using his boyish looks and faux-meek demeanour to his advantage, but not particularly ambitious. He was very comfortable with his rank as lieutenant and in his role as weapons officer. He also owed Hux a favour, which always helped. Captain Phasma, on the other hand, could be trusted with assassinations and not much else. The same was true of Tritt Opan - after all, he'd started his naval career as Brendol's aide. And, well, the less said about the  _ Finalizer's  _ medical staff, the better.

Dopheld Mitaka hadn't been his best choice. He'd been his  _ only  _ choice.

Hux tried not to dwell on his encounter with the captive rebel pilot, but for some reason that was proving to be exceptionally difficult. He reminded himself, once again nothing had really  _ happened _ . He'd accidentally ingested truth serum, which was mildly embarrassing but understandable in his condition at the time, but hadn't revealed any key information about the First Order. Yet somehow it felt as if he'd revealed far  _ more  _ than that...and he did not care for that one bit.

Mitaka's lips parted as if he was about to say something, but had thought better of it, and Hux, now very aware of the lump in his throat, couldn't help but imagine the way Poe's mouth had looked when he accepted Hux's offer of tainted water. He'd been so dehydrated that he'd been willing to be dosed with more truth serum if it meant he'd get a drink. Or maybe he just had nothing to hide anymore. Hux wondered what that must be like, but the feeling eluded him.

Naturally, Mitaka hadn't asked about the  _ hows  _ and the  _ whys  _ regarding Hux's current predicament. He was a good officer, and knew the value of discretion and not asking the wrong questions. Good enough for a promotion, if his heart was in it, unlike Petty Officer Thanisson (which Hux had very nearly let slip on the bridge when he retrieved Mitaka, who'd thankfully managed to smoothly steer the conversation in a more appropriate direction). He closed his eyes and leaned on the back of one of the sleek black couches as the nauseousness rippled once again in the back of his throat, but its intensity had begun to wane. 

Now he just needed to wait for the serum to wear off. It was potent stuff, but not long-lasting, which was just as well.  _ Certain _ First Order officers might be content to lollygag as Ren tore through the ship's fabric like an oversized toddler, but not Hux. Somebody around here had to make sure things were running smoothly - shipshape, as it were, he thought with a thin smile. 

And he sure as hell didn't see anybody  _ else _ eager to rise to the challenge.


End file.
